


客舱服务

by smile88325



Series: 各种各样的AU [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Break Up, M/M, Marina is a original character, Marina is just a name!, Reunion Sex, Yuzu had a bastard ex-boyfriend, very tacky plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325
Summary: 结弦从没想到会在这种状况下再遇见Javi，他变了很多，结弦不知道这五年来到底发生了什么。也许Javi当年并不是真的想要离开他？Yuzuru never expected to meet Javi again in this situation. He changed a lot, and he didn't know what happened in the past five years.Maybe Javi didn't really want to leave him that year?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我很早就写了这个了！我不知道为啥我忘了发出来！  
> 后续内容请找@Philia_Alexi

结弦从没想到会在这种状况下再遇见Javi。  
这天他结束飞行任务，正想着要回家好好休息一下，就接到了上面的任务，有一趟飞迪拜的航班紧急要他过去。  
“拜托了羽生，情况紧急，这趟飞机上有很重要的乘客，现在能用的乘务人员只有你会西班牙语。”  
被这样拜托着，结弦没办法不答应，他很后悔在资料里填了西班牙语那一项，说实话他真的不喜欢西班牙语，这总让他想起来什么。

结弦登上CC1507航班的时候，稍微打听了一下，说是有位富豪的私人飞机出了故障，临时包下了这趟航班的头等舱。结弦到的时候，其他乘务人员都严阵以待。很快，那位神秘的富豪先生就出现了。结弦和几个空姐站在头等舱的入口处，听见一个人的声音由远到近，他不停的在发火，用西班牙语骂脏话显然十分生气。  
“去告诉那些该死蠢货，我花那么多钱买飞机是为了舒服，不是为了自杀！他们居然敢在最后一刻才告诉我有机械故障，是不是想害我坠机？！”  
结弦听着那个声音心惊肉跳，他本能的觉得那个声音耳熟，但是他来不及逃，很快声音的主人就出现在他的面前。  
“欢迎您乘坐本次航班……”  
结弦条件反射的弯腰鞠躬，却一下子愣住了。站在他对面的男人也愣住了。过了几秒钟，那个男人冷笑了一声，从口袋里掏出一方雪白的手帕，轻轻遮住口鼻：“所以这就是我要乘坐的飞机？它有多少岁了？是莱特兄弟亲手打造的吧！”  
“Fernandez先生。”他身后跟着几个人，像是副手或者助理，领头的是个干练漂亮的年轻女士：“这是最近的一趟航班，如果您要包机的话，起码还要等四个小时……”  
“哦，闭嘴吧Marina！别以为我不会开除你。”正在气头上Fernandez先生瞪了一眼他的秘书，又看了一眼结弦：“愣着干什么？我的位置在哪儿？”  
“请……这边请。”  
结弦机械性的动作，领着他进入头等舱。他没想到会在这种情况下遇见Javi。他以为进入社会后的阶级划分足以让他再也不会见到他。他和Javi相识在大学校园里，他们当时都在加拿大，Javi是大他两届的学长，新生欢迎会的时候他们第一次见面，结弦当时就听说了他很多传闻。有人说他是西班牙王室的私生子，也有人说他父亲是垄断欧洲市场的航运大亨，更多的人传言他是个双性恋，专挑新生下手，是个十足的滥情种马。听上去这像是个坏透了的土豪恶霸，可是他长得太英俊了，结弦觉得起码自己身边不下十几个新生都表达出了想被他下手的意思。但是那天Javi没看别人，他直接朝结弦走过了，冲着他抬了抬下巴，笑道：“亚洲人，中国？日本？”  
“日本。”  
结弦有点怕他，Javi笑了一下，用有点口音但很流利的日语跟他交谈：“你叫什么名字？”  
结弦有点惊讶：“你懂日语？”  
“我小时候在日本呆过一阵子，那里很不错。”Javi伸手搭住他的肩膀：“现在我姐姐每年还都会去日本，你们那里ice show是最好的，她喜欢花样滑冰。对了，你还没告诉我你的名字。”  
“羽生，羽生结弦。”  
“Yuzuru，柚子？”Javi认真的看了他一眼：“多可爱的发音，就跟他的主人一样。”  
Javi就这么大摇大摆走进了结弦的生活。他就像一个亲切的兄长，让结弦的异国求学生活变的不那么悲观。他带着结弦熟悉学校还有多伦多，结弦则给他普及他感兴趣的日本文化。结弦本来以为像他这样的富二代，进学校只是为了混张文凭，但当他拿到Javi装订成册的笔记时，他把这个想法狠狠地丢掉了，甚至在今后任何有人质疑Javi是靠钱买成绩的时候替他辨驳。Javi听说结弦为自己跟人吵架后，只是笑着揉了揉结弦的脑袋：“何必跟那些人计较，我根本不会记得这些金字塔底层的蝼蚁。”  
他因为他的身份不可避免的高傲，但结弦觉得和他相处非常开心，他健谈，眼界开阔，而且很风趣又懂得保持让人舒适的距离，结弦简直有点崇拜他。他们越来越亲密，Javi经常开着跑车等结弦放学，然后带他去吃“多伦多最好的日本菜”，或者单纯的找个景色好的地方兜风。有时候Javi还带着一些他的有钱朋友，有时候就只有结弦和他两个人。  
渐渐的结弦身边开始有些风言风语，他经常听见有人低声用一些暧昧的字眼议论他和Javi的关系。  
结弦一开始没有理会，直到有一天他被人当面挑衅。那是个本地学生，名字结弦现在已经不记得了，他把结弦堵在教学楼的门口，恶意的冲他笑：“嘿，日本仔，你那个有钱的炮友呢？”  
结弦想绕开他，被粗暴地拉住了胳膊，差点摔倒，那人笑的更得意了：“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，你怎么腿软了，昨天跟人干了太多次了吗？”  
结弦脸都涨红了，他看见周围人都在不怀好意地打量他，那人还在不干不净地说着：“他用钱买通学校，现在也替他的小鸭子花钱，真是慷慨！”  
”你闭嘴！”那人还想腆着脸讽刺结弦几句，就挨了结实的一拳头，结弦忍着手疼冲着他大喊：“Javi不是这样的人！你们根本就不知道他……”  
结弦还没说完，Javi的那辆银灰色玛莎拉蒂就这么直冲过来，它巧妙的避开了就在附近的结弦，直接刮倒了那个人，然后一头扎进教学楼的玻璃大门。  
结弦吓坏了，他愣了好一会儿，才疯了一样的冲上去。Javi轻轻松松的从车里钻了出来，拍了拍肩膀上不存在的灰，他先看了一眼瘫在地上半死不活的人，露出个厌恶的神色，然后笑嘻嘻地伸手揽过结弦：“吓着了吧，没事没事，这车安全性能好。”  
他站在原地打了几个电话，分别给学校董事会，还有他自己家里，最后才打给急救中心。他说是车出了故障，自己不小心才撞上了教学楼的门，愿意无条件赔偿学校和伤者。这件事就这么不了了之，Javi看也没看伤者，就带着结弦走了，他带他去了家私人诊所，让医生处理结弦淤血破皮的拳头和受伤的拇指，然后拉着结弦的手跟他说：“以后再跟人打架要这样，大拇指握在拳头外面，不然你的大拇指会骨折的。”  
结弦敷衍地点了点头，Javi笑了，想了想，又把结弦的拳头展开，和他十指交扣：“不过还是算了，以后也不会有这种事了。”  
“前辈，”结弦习惯了用日语称呼他，他抽回了自己的手，似乎有点烦躁：“以后请不要总开车来找我了。”  
“那，我换自行车怎么样？”  
结弦没把Javi的嬉皮笑脸当回事，但是过了两天，Javi骑着辆自行车站在教学楼门口的时候，他实在没办法视而不见。Javi那天没穿那些花里胡哨的时髦衣服，只穿了件简单的白色毛衣，牛仔裤和球鞋，除了脸，其他跟普通大学生没两样，他有点霸道地命令结弦坐上后座，然后歪歪扭扭地载着他骑。结弦有点好笑，他怕摔下来，只能抓紧他的腰：“前辈，你到底会不会骑自行车？”  
“终于肯笑了。”Javi回头看他一眼：“这几天为什么躲我。”  
结弦没说话，Javi啧了一声：“是不是又有混蛋骚扰你？”  
“没有。”  
“那是为什么？”  
结弦心里乱的很：“他们，总是说，说……”  
“说我跟你有一腿？”Javi骂了一句西班牙语：“这群王八蛋，找机会还是要好好教训他们。”  
他见结弦不说话，背过手去拉了拉结弦的手：“别把那些垃圾的话放在心上，我们是最好的朋友。”  
“前辈，你为什么对我这么好？”结弦鼓起勇气，问了自己一直很想问的问题：“他们都说……”  
“都说我是个双性恋，滥交狂。”Javi用力刹车，结弦一头撞在Javi背上，他皱着眉一脚撑着地，转过头来瞪了结弦一眼：“他妈的，你天天跟我在一块，见过我搞乱七八糟的人吗？啊？这你也信？？”  
“对，对不起。”  
“真没良心。”  
Javi重新蹬起了自行车，一边絮絮叨叨的骂结弦，接着他费劲的骑上一个坡路，自行车飞快的从坡上冲下去，刮的人耳边呼呼作响，结弦突然觉得心里轻快了很多，他抱着Javi的腰大声尖叫，甚至尝试在后座上站起来，结果那天两个人都摔的厉害，Javi甚至需要一段时间吊着手臂。

“喂，我说，你在发什么呆？”Javi的声音把结弦从回忆里拉了回来，他用一种冷冰冰的，有些恼怒的眼神瞪着结弦，示意他去接他的外套：“这就是你们航空公司的服务态度？”  
“请原谅。”  
结弦上前替他脱掉大衣，然后挂在一旁的衣架上，又蹲下帮他调整座椅靠背和脚踏，他感觉到Javi低头在他头顶嗅了一下，用气声说道：“你还在用这个牌子的洗发水，是因为我说过喜欢这个味道吗？”

“乘务员先生。”  
“是！”结弦有些狼狈地站起身，看向他眼前的秘书小姐，Marina向他点点头，开口说道：“Fernandez先生不喜欢有太多人，可以让其他头等舱的空乘人员离开了。”  
“他，留下。”  
结弦刚松了一口气，就听见Javi开口。Marina看着结弦耸了耸肩膀，在Javi对面坐下，拿出笔记本电脑开始处理公事。飞机很快开始滑动，Javi并没有耐心让他进行安全讲解，转头去跟Marina讨论什么。结弦回到自己的座位扣好安全带，用力的掐自己的手，才能忍着没有发抖。他觉得Javi喷出的热气一直绕在耳朵边，他浑身上下每个细胞都在噼里啪啦的作响，每一个细胞都在恢复对Javi给予的记忆和感受。

他们第一次越过朋友这条线，是在他们认识的第二年Javi生日那天。结弦也是那天才知道Javi的初衷根本就不是要跟自己做朋友。那天Javi在他的豪华公寓举办生日派对，结弦到了的时候那里已经聚集了很多人群魔乱舞，他们放震耳欲聋的音乐，把酒倒满了小型的充气游泳池。Javi必须用喊的才能让结弦看到他在哪儿。他穿着件被蛋糕糊的看不出颜色的衬衣，身上有一点酒味，他凑在结弦耳边大声说：“你迟到了！”  
“我迷路了！我下错了车站！”  
结弦也只能跟他大喊，Javi笑了笑，伸手摸摸结弦的头：“我应该去接你。我的礼物呢？”  
结弦从背包里拿出个小盒子，Javi迫不及待地拆开印着烟波花纹的包装纸，盒子仔细的垫着白色的丝绵，里面是一个漂亮的玻璃风铃。  
“你什么都不缺……我不知道送什么好，这是我回日本时候从神社带回来的……”结弦声音有点小，Javi便把耳朵凑到他嘴边，结弦觉得Javi的脸擦过了自己的嘴唇，他下意识地后退了一点。  
“你说什么？”Javi拉住了他：“听不见！”  
“我说，生日快乐！”  
“这儿太吵了！”Javi了皱眉，拉着结弦往楼上走，顺手拎了香槟和杯子：“上楼说。”

结弦还是第一次进Javi的卧室，以往他来大多是在客厅或者书房。他有点好奇的打量，Javi的房间装饰很华丽，非常典型的欧式风格。屋里有点乱，衣服书籍乱糟糟的堆在床上地上，Javi倒了香槟给结弦，把床上的杂物推在地上，拍了拍床示意结弦坐过来。他又开始摆弄那个风铃，爱不释手的样子：“这是什么？一条鱼？”  
“是鲸鲨。”结弦解释道：“鲸鲨是海洋里最大的鱼，他们非常庞大，但是很温柔。”  
“温柔。”Javi笑了一下：“这个日文我会，やさしい。”  
结弦有点不好意思，接着喝香槟想掩饰，他很少喝酒，但是这香槟很好喝，有着天鹅绒一样的口感，他很快就喝掉了，Javi有点好笑的看着他，又帮他添满：“慢一点喝，这酒没有酒味，但是你不会喝酒，还是会醉的。”  
“唔……”  
“为什么送我这个？”Javi起身，他准备换掉自己身上脏掉的衣服：“你是觉得，这个跟我像？”  
结弦移开视线，不敢去看Javi的裸体，Javi穿上件质地柔软的睡衣，又坐在结弦旁边：“你觉得我温柔？”  
“是的。”结弦觉得自己喉咙发紧，他有些狼狈地措辞：“前辈明明是很强大的人，有时候看起来有点凶，但其实是非常温柔的人……唔……”  
Javi确实非常温柔，他扑上来吻住结弦的时候，还不忘用手托住他的后脑勺，他吻的非常含蓄，一直试探似的啄结弦的嘴唇，结弦手里本来还抓着香槟杯，渐渐就握不住了。玻璃杯子摔在地上的声音让Javi下意识地弹了起来，紧张的去看他的生日礼物，确定没事后把它小心地挂在床头。结弦这时已经坐了起来，有些不安的看着Javi。  
“前辈，你喝醉了。”  
“没有。喝了一点，但是没醉。”Javi伸手去抱他：“柚子，到这儿来。”  
“不行……”  
结弦觉得脑子里乱糟糟的，他只在高中的时候交往过两个女孩子，她们都很好，但那只是浅浅的交往，比朋友多不了多少。他一直觉得自己是喜欢女孩子的，但是Javi不一样，结弦说不上来哪儿不一样，也许是他焦糖色的大眼睛，也许是他可以给小精灵当滑梯的睫毛，也许是他总是卷舌头的口音……  
“过来。”Javi没有给他拒绝的机会，他搂住结弦的腰，再一次吻他，他有点用力，但又不会让结弦觉得难受。Javi没有等到结弦挣扎就放开了他，伸手在他水润的唇瓣上擦了一下：“我这样让你觉得难受吗？”  
结弦摇了摇头。  
“觉得害怕吗？”  
结弦先摇了摇头，又飞快的点了点头。  
“怕我？”  
“不……”结弦下意识说道：“不是，我不是这个意思，我……”  
“慢慢说。”  
结弦张了张嘴，却不知道说什么，有点气馁的垂下脑袋。  
Javi笑了，他起身蹲在结弦脚边，伸手捧住他的脸：“你喜欢我，我亲你你不觉得难受，为什么不试一试？”  
“我不知道，你说过你不是双……”结弦立刻闭上了嘴，他觉得他可能冒犯了Javi，Javi啧了一声，在结弦脑门上弹了一下：“我确实不是双性恋，我只喜欢男人。”  
他突然站起身，把结弦推倒在床上，双手撑在他脸两边，认真地说：“而且我只碰我喜欢的人。”  
结弦的第一次几乎是在半推半就的情况下被Javi夺走的。Javi和他纠扯了很久才连哄带骗的脱掉了结弦的高领毛衣。结弦说不清自己是什么想法，他不是不想，更不是想，他听见有人在走廊上大声喊Javi的名字，想要找到寿星。但是寿星没功夫去理会，他满脑子都是自己的小礼物，他耐心的一点点开发他，用手指，唇舌，还有他的声音。结弦咬着牙不停的发抖，Javi亲他，抚摸他的胸口，然后用气声在他耳边说：“乖，别咬自己，听话。”  
“你轻一点……”  
结弦委委屈屈地开口，Javi趁机用力顶他，结弦直接就叫出声音来，他一旦给了Javi可乘之机，就开始全盘的崩溃退让底线，他控制不住地尖叫，发出让自己都觉得脸红的声音。他觉得外面一直在找Javi的人肯定听见了，这种被人发现的恐惧和羞耻让结弦忍不住哭了起来，Javi急忙去哄他：“别哭别哭，Pomelo，我弄疼你了？怎么了？”  
“不，不要这样，不是的……”他用西班牙语叫他柚子，结弦觉得胸口里又痒又疼，背德的罪恶感和内心隐约的渴望让他脑袋发昏，Javi还在蛊惑他，他帮他把凌乱汗湿的头发别在耳朵后面，一下一下的在他脖子上啄：“你喜欢我，Pomelo，你喜欢我，这没什么好丢脸的，觉得舒服更不可耻，所以别拒绝我，跟着我。”  
“Javi，我怕……”  
他也不知道自己在怕什么，但是显然Javi比他更清楚：“不要害怕，都交给我。”  
Javi在结弦湿漉漉的眼睛上亲了一下，捧着他的脸，很认真的看着他：“今夜は月が绮丽ですね。”  
“是这样说的吧？我学了很久，这有点难。”  
结弦愣住了，他泫然欲泣的表情和呜咽像一只小奶猫，Javi扣住结弦的下巴和他接吻，用力舔他嘴巴里面。结弦记得高潮的时候伴着派对乱糟糟的音乐，窗外有人放烟花，被单下面有本日语词典一直硌着他的肩，床头的风铃被撞的一直在响。他突然伸手抱住了Javi，开始青涩的回应他。他想：Javi说的没错，我喜欢他，非常喜欢。

“羽生前辈，要准备客舱服务了吗？”  
年轻的空姐小声的提醒道，结弦愣了一下，很快打起精神，开始准备要送去头等舱的饮料。Marina在登机前就给了一张清单，包括饮食的要求和注意事项。结弦照着标准准备了咖啡和茶，因为东西有点多，他需要另外一个空姐跟她一起将东西送了进去。  
他们进去的时候Javi正在跟Marina交谈些什么，他语速很快，有很多结弦听不懂的商务词汇。Marina先抬头看了一下结弦，向他点了点头：“谢谢，哪杯是我的？”  
“您的咖啡，无糖，低咖啡因。”小空姐把咖啡递给她，然后微笑着看向Javi：“您的茶，一块糖对吗？请用。”  
“Marina，你知道为什么你是唯一能跟我单独出差的女员工吗？”  
Javi没有接茶杯，他冷冷的语调让结弦心里咯噔了一下。Marina倒是镇定的很：“知道，因为我是lesbian，并且有稳定的女朋友。”  
“没错，我讨厌那些盯着我下半身做她下半生白日梦的女人。”  
“……请原谅。”  
小空姐涨红了脸，窘迫地逃了出去。结弦有点尴尬又有点生气，他强作镇定地看向Javi：“您这样对待我的同事并不合适，也有损您的身份。”  
“我刚说过了，我只让说了让你留下。”  
“头等舱的客舱服务标准是需要两个人……”  
“哦，好啊。那我要在哪里投诉？”  
结弦咬紧了嘴唇，继续进行他的工作。Javi只喝了两口茶，就挥了挥手。结弦收拾好茶杯，鞠躬准备离开，Javi却叫住了他。  
“我让你走了吗？”Javi斜了他一眼：“你就那么想被投诉？”  
“你……”  
他不知道Javi现在怎么会变成这样，他以前虽然很高傲，但是不会这样毫无理由的刁难苛责服务人员。  
他看向结弦的眼神也变了。  
那年Javi生日以后，他们就开始正式交往了，渐渐的学校里也没了“西班牙种马”的流言，因为是个人都知道Javi眼里只有结弦一个人，他几乎把他捧在手心里，但又不至于让结弦感到难堪。结弦跟他在一起的时候几乎每时每刻都在笑，他有一次跟Javi抱怨：“我现在脸上都有褶子了，好像是笑出来的。”  
“我喜欢看你笑。”Javi丢掉手里的西日辞典，搂着他在他腰上拍了拍：“褶子我也喜欢。”  
他确实没再让结弦哭过，除了第一次的时候，结弦甚至连在他的床上都没有再哭过。Javi确实很沉迷于亲密关系，几乎有点变态的执着于开发结弦的身体和一些奇怪的地方，浴室，车库，泳池，还有一次是在他家里庞大的衣柜里，但他不喜欢用玩具，他说不喜欢别的东西碰结弦。他们的身体惊人的契合，结弦做梦也没想到过自己的身体里面还能有这么奇妙的感觉。他非常感激他会选择多伦多，这个冰天雪地的城市让他遇到了西班牙温暖的阳光。  
Javi没有送过结弦特别贵重的礼物，结弦感激他用这样的方式维护自己的自尊。结弦也是家境优渥的孩子，但是跟Fernandez家族毕竟差的太远了。Javi只在他自己毕业的时候，送过结弦一枚戒指。  
“这是我外祖母给我的。”Javi解释道：“是她祖母的订婚戒指。年代有点久了，你看，那个时候宝石的切割技术和现在差别很大，只有六个切面。”  
“它好漂亮……”结弦喃喃地抚摸戒指上的蓝宝石：“就是这样简单的切割才更能显出它的完美。”  
“这是个吉祥物。”Javi抱着他，轻声跟他说道：“这个戒指的每一任主人都拥有完美的婚姻。”  
“Javi……”结弦瞪大了眼睛，开始结巴：“可是我们……”  
“加拿大和西班牙是世界上最早认可同性婚姻的国家。”Javi亲亲他的额头，搂着他慢慢的转圈：“我原本准备大学毕业回国的，但是我现在想申请Brian Orser的研究生。”  
结弦笑了：“哇哦，他的研究生很难申请，他非常严格。”  
“以我的成绩应该不难吧？”Javi鼓了鼓腮帮子：“实在不行，也许我可以花钱，给他捐一栋图书馆应该可以了吧？或者两栋？”  
Javi顺利的申请到了Brian的研究生，并没有捐图书馆。Javi暂时不会回西班牙，结弦甚至搬到了Javi的公寓和他同居。唯一的困扰来自家庭，结弦的家庭很传统，他没有勇气告诉父母他的男朋友。他放假回日本的时候，妈妈看到他频繁的看手机，躲在房间里讲电话，她试探着问他是不是交了女朋友，结弦的谎话连他自己都不愿信。他有点担心Javi的身份会让家人怀疑他是在玩弄自己。Javi没有跟结弦讲过太多自己家里的事情，他也没有正式的将结弦带回西班牙介绍给家人，虽然他的家人知道他有一个日本小男友。结弦知道他不是隐瞒，Javi的家族很庞大，其中很多关系可能有点复杂。这点无伤大雅的瑕疵也从未影响过他们的感情。  
事情出在结弦临近毕业的时候，Javi有一个短暂的假期需要回一趟西班牙，结弦坐在窗台上看着他收拾行李，等他合上箱子以后张开手跟他讨抱抱。Javi笑着走过来，抱着他使劲亲了他一下：“最多一周就回来了，到时候给你带礼物。”  
“噫，我不要火腿！”结弦哼哼唧唧地回吻他：“你什么都不用带，把你自己带回来就好。”  
“遵命。”  
Javi放开他，抬手按了按太阳穴，结弦有点紧张地摸了摸他的脸：“还是觉得头昏？”  
“嗯，大概感冒还没好完全。”  
他们上个月跑去露营，Javi缠着结弦在帐篷里胡天胡地的做了好几次，结弦只是腰疼，Javi却感冒了，一直拖拖拉拉的不好。  
“你回家以后如果还不好，一定记得看医生。”  
“知～道～了～”Javi突然拦腰把他横抱起来，把结弦丢在床上：“又有好几天见不到你，我要先预支一点福利！”

“女士们先生们，我们的航班正遭遇气流。请大家回到座位，扣紧安全带，洗手间将暂停使用……”  
飞机突然剧烈的颠簸了起来，结弦先敬业的帮Javi他们收起桌板上的东西，然后查看他们的座椅和安全带，他刚想要离开去找空乘人员的位置坐下，Javi一把拉住了他。  
“我记得颠簸很厉害的时候，你们可以就近坐下。”  
“这里没位置。”结弦低声吼道：“放开我。”  
“有的，这里，有你的位置。”  
Javi突然用力，把结弦拉到他的腿上，结弦想要挣扎，Javi却把手从他的制服外套下摆伸了进去，用力掐住了他的腰，结弦瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，要用力忍住才没有叫出声儿来。他太熟悉他的身体了，只是在结弦耳朵边呼吸就能让结弦混身发抖。飞机也颠簸的厉害，结弦能隐约听到后面商务舱有人发出惊呼。Javi却镇定自若地搂着他，观察他的表情：“我记得这种时候你得搂紧我，这样不容易发生危险。”  
结弦瞪了他一眼，Javi耸了耸肩：“之前有一个空姐就是这么扑上来，她就是这么解释的。”  
结弦赌气似的搂住了他，他们以一个很暧昧的姿势纠缠在一起，结弦能感觉到Javi胯下的热源，他觉得腰上控制不住的发软，胸口闷闷的疼，他的身体比他自己要明白的多，他非常想念Javi。  
“我还记得，你以前很怕用这个姿势。”Javi贴着他的耳朵不紧不慢的说道：“你怕自己喊的太激烈，表现的太放荡我会不喜欢。”  
结弦抖了一下，下意识的别过脸。Javi轻慢慢的顺着他的腰线摩挲：“其实我很喜欢，你失控的样子，你总是出很多汗，一边喊热一边又要我再快一点。”  
“别说了……求你。”  
结弦从喉咙深处发出猫一样的声音，他发现自己居然可耻的起了反应，Javi也发现了，他抬手搭住前排的座椅靠背，把他圈在手臂里，他的呼吸也乱了，他在结弦耳朵上轻轻地吮了一下：“五年了，我想你了，我知道你也想我。”  
“……”  
结弦低着头，因为不安、羞耻还有无数回忆无声的哭了出来，大滴大滴的眼泪滴在Javi身上。Javi那次回到西班牙以后原本只说待一周，但是一周过后他给结弦打电话，说有事情还要再待一阵子。  
“pomelo，我想你了，可是我现在还不能回去，乖乖在家里等着我好吗？我会尽快的。”  
他的尽快渐渐变成了一个月，然后两个月，直到半年以后，结弦连他的电话也没有收到过。Javi彻底失去了联系。结弦骨气勇气尝试打电话给他的姐姐Laura，Laura接了，但是非常迟疑和委婉的告诉结弦，Javi现在不方便接电话。结弦没有等Lara继续说下去，他挂断了电话，飞快的搬出了Javi的公寓。他走的时候，他送给Javi的风铃还挂在床头。

飞机的颠簸终于停止了，Javi看到头顶的安全带的指示灯熄灭，他一言不发的站起来，拖着结弦往洗手间的方向走去。  
“你放手！你想干什么？！”  
结弦哭的泪眼模糊，已经全然不顾别人会不会看见，他用力的想甩开Javi，跟他撕扯，直到Javi把他拦腰举起来他还在不停踢打。Javi费了点力气才把他塞进了机舱的洗手间，他飞快的锁上了门。即使是头等舱的洗手间也非常狭小，两个人几乎是紧贴着站着一起，Javi非常凶狠地扣住结弦的后脑勺吻他，结弦拼命的挣扎，用力的咬他的嘴唇，他们很快都尝到了满嘴的血腥气。Javi像是毫不在意，他把膝盖顶进结弦的腿间，喘着粗气去解结弦的腰带，结弦狠狠地打了他一耳光，像个小孩子一样全无形象的哭喊：“我恨你！我恨你！！你为什么还要这样对我？！为什么！”  
“你是我的。pomelo，你只属于我。”  
Javi趁他哭的脱力，把他抱起来放在洗手台上，他很快就把结弦的裤子褪到了脚踝上，非常熟练的用两根手指就找到了让结弦开始喘息呻吟的地方。结弦的哭腔变了调，但还是不认命想推开他：“你放开我，我，我有男朋友！”  
“这样？还说你有男朋友？你真的不擅长撒谎。”Javi费劲的添上一根手指，看到结弦皱着脸喊疼：“还是说你男朋友就这么小？他满足你吗？”  
“你走开……嗯！”  
Javi没有润滑的东西，两个人都不太好受，结弦更是疼的发抖，他用力咬在Javi脖子上，给他留下了一圈带血迹的牙印，Javi则毫不留情的开始动作。结弦哭的上气不接下气，一边哭一边还在胡乱的打他，但很快他就没力气了。他的身体远比他自己诚实，在Javi出现的那一刻起他混身的骨头都在疼，他的身体和他心底一样，都那么想念这个男人。过了最初的不适应和被撑开的疼痛，结弦很快就被Javi牵着走了，他总能给他最好的，他最想要的。结弦的制服被揉的凌乱不堪，衬衣的扣子掉了好几颗，Javi扣住他的手举过头顶，他每次都抽到最外面，再狠狠的顶进去。他这样做了没一会儿结弦就彻底放弃了，他不想抵抗了，他也没办法抵抗Javi。洗手间的空气不流通，他很快又开始嚷嚷着好热，然后毫无章法的去解自己的衣服，Javi却不让他脱，他一边啃他的脖子，一边挑逗他：“穿着，你穿这身制服太性感了，我们以前怎么没有想过这种玩法？”  
“以前你只喜欢水手服。”  
“是的，我喜欢用牙齿从你的裙子里面帮你把袜子扯下来。”Javi喘息道：“每次我那样做你都会用日语喊一些很下流的话。”  
“那是你要求的！”  
“所以现在呢？你还愿意满足我的要求吗？”  
结弦转开脸，并不说话，Javi并没有逼迫他，也没再说话，只是继续照顾着结弦喜欢的地方，他总能给结弦他最想要的。他隔着衬衣吸他的胸口，直到那两点硬涨起来把半湿的布料撑起来，再用指甲轻轻刮蹭。腰下非常缓慢暧昧地在结弦最敏感的地方磨蹭，飞机又开始遭遇乱流了，Javi自己的节奏和飞机颠簸的节奏混在一起。结弦很快就软了，嘴里开始含含糊糊地嘟囔着什么。  
“什么？大声一点。”  
“快，快一点……”  
结弦彻底放弃了，他抱着Javi的背，双腿用力夹紧他的腰：“再快一点，再深一点……”  
“叫我，pomelo，柚子，像以前那样叫我。”  
“前辈……”  
Javi被他软软的音调叫的又涨大了几分，他开始快速的抽插，每一下都又凶又深。  
“前辈！啊……Javi，Javi！再多一点，求你！”  
结弦开始无意识地尖叫，他身体里发麻，喉咙里觉得渴，他缠着Javi接吻，像是要从他口里汲取水分一样的激烈。结弦隐约听见外面有同事在找他，他不确定机舱里的噪音能不能盖过洗手间里暧昧的声音。结弦突然就想到了他们的第一次，当时也有人在外面找Javi，但是这次他一点都不在乎了，他不想管Javi五年前为什么抛下他，他也不指望Javi知道这五年他吃了多少苦，这一刻他只想跟他做爱，Javi说的对，他也想他，非常非常的想。  
“不，不要……不要在外面！给我，Javi给我。”  
结弦大声的喘息，用力缠着Javi阻止他想要抽出来射在外面的举动。Javi咬着他的嘴唇开始最后的冲刺，结弦却用力把Javi推一点距离，他捧住他的脸，跟他四目相对，毫无保留的给他看自己高潮时候的脸，Javi也很快就到了。他焦糖色的眼睛里有一瞬间的失焦，他看着结弦突然莫名其名的说道：“风铃……”  
“什么？”  
“鲸鲨……你送给我的风铃，我再回到多伦多的时候，发现它从床头掉下来摔碎了，我拼了好久，可它再也不会响了。”  
Javi把脸埋在结弦的颈窝里，沉默地哭了。结弦抱着他，突然觉得好累，飞机不知道还要多久才会降落，他第一次希望航班延误。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“所以你真的不是故意选的这趟航班？”Marina露出一个不信任的表情：“我不信，他就是你一直念叨个不同的柚子？真能这么巧合？！”  
“闭嘴，Marina。”Javi靠在车里，用力按着太阳穴：“让我静一静。”  
“你得跟我谈谈，这对你的病情有好处。”Marina并不放弃：“你别忘了，我先是你的医生，然后才是你的秘书。”  
“我没想过会这样遇见他……”Javi用力的握住自己的双手，把头埋在膝盖间：“我每天都在想，想要去找到他。可是我怕我现在，我会伤害到他。”  
“你的病情有好转，肿瘤的切除并没有影响到你的大脑，你要面对的还是心理问题。”Marina耐心的跟他解释：“当初说肿瘤切除有可能会影响你的记忆，但是事实证明并没有。”  
“我一开始害怕我会忘了他，然后害怕自己会死，所以我放弃他了。我没想到我能活下来，但是我回到多伦多的时候……”  
Javi突然开始发抖，咬着牙从喉咙里发出闷闷的吼声。Marina迅速看了一下表，然后从包里拿出药物，帮助Javi服下。  
他回到多伦多后，结弦已经不见了。他找过他们共同的朋友，但没人知道结弦什么时候离开的多伦多，去了哪里。Javi去了一趟日本，但是在到达不久就出现了病情反复，他只能回到美国继续治疗。他能理解结弦的离开，毕竟那也是他一开始的目的，可结弦真的走了，他还是没办法接受。他患上了躁郁症，性情大变，一点小事就能让他发火使用暴力，或者崩溃大哭。他从迫切想要找到结弦，变得害怕找到结弦，他一直对结弦很温柔，他害怕自己现在这个样子，他会伤害到结弦。

“你的病单纯靠药物只能是控制。”Marina见他好了一点，轻声说道：“你必须去面对你最害怕的问题。”  
“不行！我会吓到他……”  
“他已经见到你了。Javier，他心里有你。”Marina鼓励他：“我是个医生，我看的出来，你这样对待他，并没有吓跑他，反而，他更加关注你，我向他要联系方式，他很犹豫，但是给了。他在担心你！”  
Javi抬起头，茫然的看着她，Marina握了握他的手：“我没办法治愈你，但是他可以试一试。”  
“去见见他。”


	2. 来自@Philia_Alexi的后续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一部分内容来自@Philia_Alexi 为了方便所以我们放在一个文章里  
> 我并没有写柚子被混蛋前男友欺负，不是我！一切责任都由她来负责（啊哈哈哈

五年是一个很微妙的时间尺度。  
说长也长，五年时间足以让一个城区从冷清到繁华，让道路两旁的商店改头换面，让男孩长成男人，让一颗打定主意不再回头的心重新燃起爱火。  
它又太短暂了，短暂得不足以让人看清楚，自己真正希望着的到底是什么。

羽生结弦一身空乘制服都没换就钻进了Javier的车子。他换了新车，似乎价格不菲。  
但是羽生从来对这些事没多大兴趣。  
座椅被调到了他舒服的位置，车里的香氛也是他熟悉的，沉稳温暖的木质香调，和一种他说不清，但是能让他马上联想到Javier这个人的味道。  
Javier握住了坐在副驾驶位上的结弦的手。他没有反抗，只是眼睛从未有一刻离开车窗，就像看到了什么有趣的东西一样，尽管窗外只有一成不变的停车场。  
事实上窗外是什么都无所谓，因为羽生结弦只是需要一些东西，让自己尽量忘记“我现在坐在Javier的车上”这件事。  
鬼知道他是怎么想的才会回复Javier前几天发来的，那条“咱们聊聊吧”的短信。这是五年来这个躺在羽生结弦通讯录里，但是从来没有过信息的一个号码。他也从没想过去拨。  
怪也只能怪航班上那件事了。想到这里结弦脸上又是一阵阵发烫。在看到Javier的脸之前，关于今天这次“谈话”，他给自己做过无数种心理建设，甚至包括“就当是约一次了和谁做不是做”这样自暴自弃的想法。  
而现在他脑袋里，满满都是对那场充满悲伤，委屈，还带着疼痛的性爱，夹杂着不时闪过的，对他们过往种种的回忆。  
他掐了自己大腿一把，吸吸鼻子，把流到眼眶的眼泪憋回去，视线也随之清晰起来，他的面前是一片亮橙色。  
从机场高速出来一路顺畅无阻，到javier家附近不需要花很多时间，结弦缓过神来时，恍惚间觉得，连夕阳从楼宇间穿入的方式都丝毫没变。

 

羽生觉得，这里的所有事物都太熟悉了，熟悉到违和。  
Javier在日本的公寓是完全仿照他们在多伦多时的家装修的，房屋的朝向，家具的布局，甚至沙发的样式都一样，全部物什却又一尘不染的崭新，，就好像还能闻到那并不存在的装修材料味。  
这也太诡异了。羽生想着。就像除了Javi，剩下的东西都被拉回了过去的某个时间点。  
“在想什么？”  
Javier冷不丁开口。他跪在羽生双腿之间，一只手解自己的领带，另一只手已经伸进了旧情人的衬衫下，搭上他的腰。  
羽生却对这样的Javier感到无比陌生，比如之前他从不会在床上对自己冷着脸……这不过是表象而已，真正让他觉得自己已经不认识Javier了的，是那双漂亮的眼睛里浮动着的疯狂，那是一种他读不出的复杂感情，完全超出了他对这位旧情人的了解。

占有，思念，悲伤，愠怒交替出现又并存，有时候却又恢复平静，死水一样的平静。

“没什么啊，我在想Javi你老了，留了胡子简直像中年大叔。”羽生的眼睛眯成一条缝，边说边咯咯笑了起来，不忘细细打量着自己的旧情人。他瘦了，尽管身材依然结实，尤其是比自己结实不少。Javier眼中的复杂情感即刻一扫而空，换上了无尽的温柔。  
“中年大叔？”男人挑挑眉， “是不是中年大叔你还是来亲身体验一下比较好。”  
他们交换了一个漫长又慵懒的吻。身体的记忆从嘴唇相触的一瞬间就开始复苏，唇舌交缠，吸吮，从方式到节奏，都是最默契的样子。

如果是以前，这会结弦早就去解Javi的裤子了。今天他却格外冷静，冷静得能感受到自己慢慢升高的体温，和萦绕在心头挥之不去的不安。  
这种莫名其妙又飞速发展的进度，羽生结弦还是很难接受。  
工作中遇到了Javi，又发生了……可以说是被强迫的性爱。他总归没法不承认，自己的身体比头脑更诚实，更先一步呼唤着Javier，也回应着Javier的呼唤。然后自己又一口答应下要来Javier家“聊聊”，现在又再次滚到一张床上，前后不过一个星期，就要从老死不相往来到重归于好？让自己再像以往那样，单纯地，毫无芥蒂地去爱？去相信？

自己到底是拿到了一出什么样的荒诞剧的剧本？羽生想着，闭上眼睛，解开了Javier的腰带。

说到底和Javi之间那样甜蜜缠绵，极尽温柔和欢愉的性爱是他想要的，无法拒绝的，足以让他心甘情愿地暂时放下五年间所有的怨恨。

一吻结束，羽生满足地深吸了几口气，和老情人对视了几秒，再次揽住他的脖子，亲上他的嘴唇。

 

 

“这是什么？”  
浓情蜜意间，Javier的声音毫无征兆地冷了下来，他按住结弦小腹上一处圆形的瘢痕轻轻摩擦，声音没有任何波澜。结弦却像受到惊吓一样，整个人猛地一抖。

那是他的噩梦。那时他和Javier分开没有多久。

 

 

 

男人叼着烟，抬起结弦一条腿，性器一下一下冲撞在后穴最深处，没有什么温情可言，更不会在乎结弦的感受，只是纯粹的，单方面的发泄。在这种事上被Javier惯坏，受不得一丝苦的结弦，不必说，自然得不到什么快感，只是持续的折磨，好在身体里过多的润滑剂让他不至于流血。  
在一片模模糊糊中，结弦能看到的只是一点明灭的火光。

每次都是这样。每次结弦都在怪自己，自己到底因为什么才会爱上这个人。性事过后却又忘得一干二净。

 

男人猛吸了一口烟，滚烫的烟灰掉在结弦大腿上，结弦忍不住吃痛地叫出声，“恋人”却像毫不在意一样，连那点掉在结弦身上的烟灰都没拂一下，继续粗暴地蹂躏着男孩的身体，一只手撸动半软下来的性器，让结弦直接在这种情况下射了出来。夹着他性器的后穴一阵痉挛，他也在这阵收缩中射出来，精液全部留在了结弦身体深处。

这种单方面被掌控，甚至是欺负的性事过后，结弦总是筋疲力尽，连翻个身的力气都没有，更别说清理掉自己身体里的东西。他抽抽嗒嗒不成声地哭着，不住用手背抹着眼泪，仰躺在床上喘着粗气，闻着让他喉咙发紧的烟味。

Javier从来不会抽烟的，他知道结弦不喜欢烟味。

脑海中一闪而过的记忆片段让结弦越发的难过起来。

“啊！”  
这场灾难还没结束。男人像是厌烦了结弦的哭泣，不耐烦地把烟头按灭在结弦的小腹上。男孩无法抑制地尖叫出声，却换来烟头用力的捻拧。

那种感觉，像是连灵魂都要被连着皮肉一起烧穿了。

凭着不知哪来的力气，结弦踹了他一脚。他的头磕到床头柜边缘上，失去了意识。趁这段时间结弦穿好衣服，飞也似地逃离这个地狱。

他哪里也不敢去。他怕这个人会找上他的家人他的朋友他的同学。他蹲在楼梯间无声地哭了一小会，最终硬着头皮，拿出了那把静静地躺在自己抽屉深处的钥匙。  
他和Javier的家的钥匙。

这场混混沌沌的噩梦飞快地在结弦脑海里掠过一遍，他忍不住浑身发抖，瞳孔收缩，喉咙里发出压抑的呜咽声。Javier知道暂时没有追问下去的理由，他再次贴上男孩的嘴唇，安慰式的一下下轻啄。


	3. 然后是我写的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我和@Philia_Alexi 一起处理这个故事，但是中间可能有一些地方没有沟通到，所以衔接上可能会有一点奇怪。  
> 我会尽量把我们两个写的章节穿插一下，以便更通顺。

Javi没想追问，结弦却自己说了。他吸了吸鼻子，抱住Javi：“是在你走了以后一年，我在酒吧遇到一个人。他，长得很像你……然后……”  
“柚子，你不用说。”Javi一下一下的抚摸他的背，他不自觉地咬了咬牙：“没关系的，没关系的。”  
“……那个人，我不知道他会那么混蛋。我也没有怎么喜欢他，但是他，他长得很像你……”结弦抱着他的手越收越紧：“对不起，你给我的戒指，差点就被他偷走卖掉……我……Javi？”  
Javi缓缓地把手放在结弦脖子上，他还没有用力，就猛地推开了结弦。结弦惊恐地看着Javi跪倒在地上，像困兽一样发出令人害怕的吼声，然后狠狠地给了自己一拳。  
“Javi？！”  
结弦尖叫着扑上去拉他，Javi用力的甩开结弦，冲着他大吼大叫：“走开！走开！”  
结弦吓坏了，他用力的抱住哈比，阻止他伤到自己：“你怎么了？出了什么事？！”  
“走开……我会伤到你，走开！”  
“我不走！你这个样子我怎么能走！”结弦冲他哭喊：“你不可能伤害我！这个世界上最不可能伤害我的就是你！”  
“药……”  
结弦不停的安抚让Javi稍微安静了一点，他喘着粗气指示结弦：“柜子里，帮我拿来。”  
结弦胡乱擦了擦脸，跑去拉开柜子，他看着那些瓶瓶罐罐的药品，瞬间呆住了。  
“左边，第一瓶，两粒。”  
结弦按着Javi说的帮他把药服下，他小心翼翼地把Javi扶到沙发上，让他枕着自己的腿躺下。那药大概有镇定催眠的作用，而且药效很强烈，Javi渐渐平稳下来，含含糊糊地开始说些什么。结弦凑过去，听见他用一种非常令人心酸的哭腔叫结弦的名字，让他不要走。  
结弦用手机查了一下Javi服用的药，他下意识的捂住了嘴，害怕自己会叫出声音来。他轻轻的推了推Javi，确定他睡着以后，立刻打电话给之前留给他联系方式的Marina。

Javi醒来的时候，正对上结弦的视线，结弦两个眼睛肿的像桃子一样，他咬着嘴唇，凶巴巴的盯着他看。Javi被他盯的心虚，他伸手想去摸结弦的脸，被结弦一把打开了：“为什么不告诉我？”  
“什么？”Javi有点僵硬的笑，他药效还没过，还有点迷糊但也觉得事情不对：“你怎么又哭了？”  
“Marina小姐都告诉我了。”  
“……”  
结弦伸出手，把手指埋进Javi的头发里，Javi想躲，但是被结弦的用力扣住了。他贴着他头皮摸索，直到摸到那道深深的伤疤，结弦的眼睛又红了：“疼吗？”  
“不怎么疼的。”Javi苦笑：“就是太丑了，要开刀，所以头发剃光了，特别特别丑。”  
“你这个混蛋……”结弦扑在他身上嚎啕大哭：“为什么不告诉我！为什么？！你要是死了我怎么办？我该怎么办？？”  
“pomelo……”Javi不停的吻他的头顶。他的情绪也不稳，只能尽力的呼吸不让自己哭的太狼狈：“我害怕……我不知道该怎么办。如果我死在手术台上，或者虽然手术成功，我的脑子却坏了！我可能会傻，或者瘫痪，甚至可能忘了你！”  
“可是你没有。”结弦在他肩膀上蹭了蹭脸，抬起头去看向他，很小心地斟酌：Marina小姐说你的手术很成功，可是……”  
“是心理问题。”Javi呼了口气：“医生说和手术有关系，也有长期的压力导致的原因。”  
“你去过日本找我？”  
“是……可是刚到日本我就又病了。他们后来说那个时候我心理状态已经出现问题了。等我的身体彻底好了以后，我已经成了现在这个样子。我……很难控制自己的情绪，任何一点刺激都会让我失控。”  
“所以你就不找我了？”结弦扁了扁嘴，在他胸口捶了一下：“你怎么能这样，你不要我了吗？”  
“不，不是的。我怕我会伤害到你……我害怕我这个样子，你会怕我。”Javi伸出手碰了碰结弦红肿的眼睛：“我的柚子那么好，不应该受一点点委屈，就算是因为我也不可以。”  
“不说了，我们不说这个了。”结弦捧着他的脸，轻轻地亲吻他的嘴唇：“都过去了，我们现在又在一起了，我们都要好好补偿对方。”


	4. 来自@Philia_Alexi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只负责把这一部分发出来，不是我写的，不要打我，找她！@Philia_Alexi  
> （逃跑

和Javier做爱时总是总是忘我的。  
节奏并不激烈，也没有什么助兴的玩具，甚至大部分时间都只是维持着身体交合的状态，缠绵而流连地接吻。结弦一贯不喜欢被抱着做，今天却没有抱怨这个容易弄痛他的体位。

他紧紧拥抱着旧情人的身体，亲吻已经成了一种本能。

深深埋在甬道中的性器烫得结弦浑身发抖，尽头敏感脆弱的软肉直接被性器头部抵住，任何一点动作带来的刺激都沿着脊柱直逼大脑，结弦纵有五年来憋着的千言万语，此刻也想不起分毫。  
Javier放开恋人的嘴唇给彼此一点喘息的机会。结弦揉了揉眼睛，擦掉因为快感流出的眼泪，挺了挺腰试图让性器离敏感得可怕的深处远一点，Javier却坏心眼地一次次跟着挺进，这样玩闹般的追赶，一来二去非但没让性器离那里远一些，倒是反复敲打碾磨起了穴肉，让结弦身子彻底没了半分力气，任由弱点被Javier完全掌握，自己则软绵绵地挂在他身上，有一下没一下地，抱怨式地捶着他的背，跟着后穴中传来的快感发出低低的叫声。

这样的性爱漫长温柔却又磨人，结弦觉得自己的性器已经硬到发疼了，平和温吞的快感不足以让他射出来，他偏偏又浑身软到不得不两只手一起抱住情人的脖子，才不至于让自己掉下去，分不出手去抚慰一下自己身前那个可怜巴巴的小家伙。

结弦懒懒地抬了抬眼皮，却看到了自己亮起来的手机屏幕。  
他没锁屏，一眼就看到了上面的内容。那是一条足以让他浑身血液都结成冰的消息。  
发件人是Coul。那个给了他无数噩梦的“恋人”。

而Javier 也察觉到了恋人身体不寻常的僵硬和床头传来的手机震动声。 他伸出手拿过了手机，结弦下意识伸出手想去抢夺，却因为被牢牢掌控着敏感点而徒劳无功。  
他觉得天都要塌了。  
这条消息是一段视频，视频里的结弦全身赤裸，两腿大张，下身还插着一根正在嗡嗡震动的假阳具，穴口还在不断溢出白色的液体，不知道是润滑剂还是精液，大腿内侧被用黑色的粗笔写上了不堪入目的污秽词语，视频的拍摄者用手抓着阳具下端，时不时在结弦体内旋转一下，或者用力地抽插。结弦则一直在痛苦地哭泣乞求停下。

 

视频播完，Javier很平静，把手机丢到一边，然后直直地盯着结弦湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“你男朋友？”  
Javier的视线让结弦感到芒刺在背，仿佛自己的身体被黑暗浸染地彻底，他咬咬嘴唇，吸了吸鼻子，摇摇头，  
“早就不是了……但……”  
“这个混蛋发这个过来是为了恐吓你？他想要什么？复合？钱？”  
Javier的声音依旧很平静，只是眼神却像要燃起火来一样。结弦咬着嘴唇不说话，低着头手仍然搭在Javier肩膀上，此时这样严肃又尴尬的场面下，他忽然觉得后穴中的热度变得突兀了起来。  
“说啊，是为了什么！”  
“唔！”  
随着男人那声怒吼一样的责问，连带着下身也一起狠狠地顶了一下，让结弦直接吃痛地呼出声，眼泪都从眼眶里流了下来。  
此时javier才意识到自己的莽撞，他把恋人搂紧在怀里，自己拿起手机翻看着过往的消息。  
他发现这样的威胁已经不是第一次了。有的是为了钱，有的是提出让结弦再和他做。  
根据结弦今天的表现来看，他应该是为了不把事情闹大或者不让家人朋友知道，全部一一答应下来了。

也就是说，自己当成宝贝来疼的恋人，被这个混蛋一次又一次毫不怜惜地蹂躏侮辱？  
Javier怒火中烧，表面却依然平静，拍着不断抽泣的结弦的背安抚他。

 

“啊！怎么……突然……嗯！Javi慢……慢点！”  
下一秒javier就抱住了恋人仍然纤细得不像男人的腰，性器用力地在后穴中插拔，毫不留情地顶在最深处颤抖着的穴肉。

结弦被突如其来的刺激弄得大脑一片空白，只觉得每一寸穴肉都要融化了，身体的热度复苏得很快，狂乱又猛烈的快感让他完全无法思考，只能随着本能配合Javier的动作，嘴里不住喊着恋人的名字，尽管他自己可能都意识不到，让敏感处被性器狠狠地碾磨按压。眼角生理性的泪水不住涌出，他连伸手去抹一把的空都腾不出来。

在这样狂风骤雨的抽插下结弦很快高潮了，性器也一并射出来，仍然被性器插着的后身在余韵中颤抖痉挛。  
“Javi你好了吗？”褪去了情欲，结弦又羞涩起来，扭动着难受的身体，小声地开口问道。

Javier没有回答，他摇了摇头，维持着插入的状态放已经筋疲力尽的结弦躺下，自己重新把性器插进最深处。结弦一方面羞得脸快要滴出血，他觉得自己身体都在发烫，另一方面……高潮后痉挛收缩的后穴却仍然被撑开着，羞耻之余让他觉得又酸又痛，更要命的是Javier正在小幅度地抽插，似乎又有动起来的趋势。

“你还没好吗？我帮你用手或者嘴好不好……”结弦几乎是在哭着求饶了，他真的没有力气了。

“不好。”

话音刚落javier再次快速抽动起来。对结弦来说最开始无异于折磨，渐渐地高潮后变得异常敏感的穴壁却开始接纳起了这新一轮的动作。异样的快感开始从身体里苏醒，比刚刚的还要激烈和让人发疯。他的腿忍不住开始乱踢，紧接着便被恋人抬高，方便性器出入身体。  
射过一次的肉茎再次变得硬挺，后身的酸痛感疲累感被潮水般的快感淹没，结弦下意识地想去摸摸自己的性器，却被恋人按住了手。  
“就这样射出来吧。”

耳朵冷不丁被呼出的热气烫到，结弦浑身一激灵，紧接着身体彻底软下来，任由Javier操弄。结弦觉得自己又要高潮了，他屏住呼吸，准备迎接那一瞬间巨大的快感。

随着几次格外卖力的顶撞，Javier在恋人身体里释放出来，结弦几乎尖叫着攀上了顶峰，后穴不断剧烈抽搐的同时，前身性器一顿，喷洒出的却不是精液，而是一串清澈的液体，溅湿了一大片床单。  
结弦整个人因为失禁带来的羞耻感而蜷缩起来，身体随着哭泣一抽一抽，还没完全闭合的穴口吐出了Javier留在里面的东西，顺着臀缝流到床单上。  
Javier则捡起了不知道什么时候被丢到床下的手机，默默记下了那人的名字和手机号码。

结弦一觉睡到了第二天下午。  
他撑着床准备坐起来的时候浑身上下的疲劳感让他打消了这个念头。  
首先是被过度使用的后穴传来的酸胀感，再是僵硬到动不了的腰和已经快抬不起来的腿……不过身体里面很清爽，应该是有被好好清理。  
随之复苏的还有对昨晚种种的记忆。  
看着身下被更换过的床单，结弦想起了自己在失去意识之前的反应，瞬间血液涌上脸，红得恨不得发亮。  
Javier感受到身边人异样的动响，知道他应该是醒了，轻轻把手搭在他背上。谁知结弦像一条鱼一样整个人几乎弹了起来，小小地吓了Javier一跳。  
“早上好，Pomelo。”  
“……”  
“饿吗？有没有想吃的东西？”  
结弦半张脸埋在被子里，闷闷地说了一句想喝水。  
确实，昨天喊得太多，他现在已经快发不出声音了。  
Javier离开之后结弦迅速在床头摸索起了手机，抓起来却发现是Javier的手机，自己的不知道丢到哪去了。  
屏幕上是加拿大的某份报纸，头条是个火灾的新闻。  
凭着还没忘干净的英文结弦一字一句地读着，权当是解闷。  
“疑因电器短路引发火灾……”  
“这幢房屋位于……”  
结弦呆住了。他不会记错，这里就是前男友住的地方。  
他不敢细想或者联想些别的什么事，只能逼自己相信这就是一场意外，电器短路引发的意外。  
Javier的脚步声在门外响起，结弦扔下手机，又把自己埋在被子里。


	5. 回到我负责的部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，混蛋前男友已经下地狱了。请放心阅读后面的内容。

结弦很快收拾好了行李，准备搬进Javi的公寓。可等他拖着行李到了门口，Javi又开始改变主意了。  
“柚子，听我说，这不是个好主意。”Javi没有给他开门：“我，我的状况不稳定，我不想伤害你。”  
“你不可能伤害我！开门！”结弦在外面狠狠地踢门：“Fernandez你这个混蛋！把门打开！”  
“我不想让你看到我这幅样子。”Javi又开始感到暴躁，他强行压制自己想要大吼大叫的念头，努力的跟他解释：“我会好好的去治疗，你可以经常来看我……”  
“我数到三，你不开门，我立刻就走，你以后别想再看见我。一……二！三！”

Javi还是打开了门，他用力揉搓着自己的脸，无奈地看着结弦笑，结弦瞪了他一眼，径直往房间里走。他把他的衣服挂在J衣柜里，和Javi的衣服放在一起，把自己的维尼熊纸巾盒放在床头柜上，还有他们的合照，银相框里镶着他们在一起第一年圣诞节的照片。Javi看着结弦把属于他自己的信息慢慢填满整个房子，感觉自己的心里也慢慢的被填满。结弦最后来到厨房，把他带来的食材放进Javi空荡荡的冰箱，一边向他抱怨：“你都不吃饭吗？冰箱里除了水什么都没有。”  
Javi没有回答，他走进厨房，从后面抱住结弦的腰，把脸埋在他的颈窝里深深的吸气，用力搂紧他：“我不想吃饭，我想吃柚子。”  
结弦的脸红了，他转过身来，假装生气地看向Javi：“你弄的我很疼，在飞机上的时候，我的同事们还以为你殴打了我。”  
“哦No，对不起……pomelo，我……”  
Javi又开始有些沮丧，他还没说完，结弦就伸出按住了他的嘴唇：“所以你今天要温柔一点，就像以前那样，我就让你做。”  
“我……”  
“试一试，Javi。我们试一试。”结弦喃喃地说道，凑过去搂着他的脖子：“你不会伤害我，Javi是最温柔的人。”

结弦拉着他走进卧室，把窗帘合上，房间里暗了下来，他感觉到哈比站在他身后，他在犹豫。即时是他们第一次的时候，Javi也没有这样迟疑过，他从小就是金字塔最顶端的人，只要是他想要的，他就一定可以得到。他第一次在新生会遇见结弦的时候，就打定了主意。他喜欢这个可爱的小师弟，他一定要得到他。只是他一开始并没有想到自己没过很久就从只是想得到他，变成了想要跟他在一起，再变成想要和他永远都在一起。他并不是像传闻那样滥情，其实他对待之前的每个人都很真心，只是他的热情来得快也去得快。但结弦不一样，他说不上来是哪里不一样，但这也不重要了。  
“Javi，你在发抖。”  
结弦转过身来看向他，他拉着Javi的手，把脸靠在他的手心里：“你在想什么？”  
“我……”Javi用力吸了一口气，用指节磨蹭结弦的脸颊：“我在想，我可能会控制不住我自己。”  
“所以你会对我使用暴力吗？”  
结弦扣住他的手，猫一样轻轻地舔他的手指，这个饱含暗示的行为看的Javi几乎瞬间就起了反应。结弦注意到了，他伸手去解Javi的腰带，Javi下意识地要制止他，结弦看了他一眼，笑道：“Javi！你从来没有这样过，我们现在就好像我们第一次的时候，只不过角色颠倒了。”  
“是的。”Javi被他逗笑，他觉得轻松了一点：“那个时候我本来没有想要那么快，我想一点点的，最后等你主动要求。这你就会离不开我。但是你送我风铃的时候，说我很温柔，你当时的表情……我忍不住了，我怕稍微晚一点就会有别的人抢走你，我一秒钟都不想等了。”  
他一边说着，一边用力的握住结弦细的吓人的腰，结弦皱了一下眉，他大概掌握到了一点Javi的规律。他情绪的不稳定，加上他长久以来势在必得的占有欲，让他难以控制自己，但他对结弦一贯的温柔爱护让他矛盾的厌恶这样的自己。他怕结弦会因为他变的不像以前而离开他。结弦故意吃痛地叫了一声，Javi果然立刻放开了：“哦，不……柚子，我又弄疼你了。”  
“你太用力了。”结弦故意扁了扁嘴，做出个委屈的表情：“Javi太久没有做过了，变的好笨。”  
“因为我只想跟你做。”Javi自嘲道：“你能想的到吗？我Javier Fernandez，上学时候被人叫'西班牙种马'，这些年居然只能对着你的照片自己解决……”  
“我的照片？”结弦有点慌张：“你什么时候拍的？”  
Javi解释道：“不不，只是很普通的，我们一起的照片，不过有一张是你吃奶油冰淇淋，你记得么，我给你讲了个笑话，你把冰淇淋都吃到了脸上。”  
“噢，Javi是个变态！”  
“那我的柚子会嫌弃我吗？我可能现在会笨手笨脚的，也许不能让你像以前那样舒服。”  
结弦皱了皱鼻子：“我也觉得，所以我决定了，今天你要听我的。”  
他把Javi按在椅子上坐下，然后站在Javi的两腿之间，从下至上，一颗一颗解开衣服的纽扣。他脱的很慢，给了Javi足够的时间去欣赏。Javi的呼吸变得很粗重，他的手放在自己的腿上，暴躁地握拳，又张开。但他非常听话的没有动。结弦脱掉最后一件衣物，一丝不挂的站在他面前，他其实很镇定，但脸却控制不住的红。他抚摸Javi鬈曲的头发，低头亲吻他的发顶，轻声地指示他：“Javi，抱着我……轻一点，吻我。”  
Javi照着做了，他很努力地控制自己的力道，他抱住结弦的臀部揉捏，含着他的乳尖吮吸，轻轻用牙齿剐蹭。结弦仰着头，半眯着眼睛发出愉悦的声音。以往的情事中他很少这样主动，因为以前都有Javi，他会把他照顾的很好。不只是性，生活中的一切他都会把结弦照顾的很好。但是Javi现在病了，结弦想，现在要我来照顾Javi了。  
“去床上……”  
结弦推着Javi脱掉他的衣服，让他躺在床上，自己背对着Javi跪趴在他身上，去含Javi已经抬头的欲望。Javi也想去帮他，但被制止了：“不可以Javi，你看着，不可以动。”  
结弦含了一会儿就嘴巴酸了，他换上一只手去帮他，另一手伸向后试着去开拓自己，但是没有润滑的东西，他很快就疼皱起了脸。他回头去看Javi，带着哭腔跟他说：“Javi，帮帮我，抽屉里有，我带来的……”  
“宝贝，你快要杀掉我了。”Javi用力的拉开床头柜，拿出还没开封过的润滑剂。他几乎用咬的拆开了包装，直接挤了很多在结弦臀部上，结弦被凉的打了个哆嗦，但他没有停下来，有了润滑他很快就增加到了两根手指。这样太刺激了，自己心心念念了五年的宝贝，在自己面前淫乱地为他准备好自己。结弦不知道是从什么地方，买到的居然是浓白色的润滑剂，Javi看着这些污浊颜色的液体被结弦红嫩的后穴吞吐，几乎要靠想着昨天签订的合同条款才能忍住不去扑倒他。  
“柚子，你太美了。”Javi伸手去抚摸结弦的大腿，然后滑上可爱的小结弦，轻轻地上下捋动。他感觉到结弦的肌肉猛地抽搐了一下：“我有点担心，你即使没有我，也可以得到最好的……”  
“不需要担心，只有你对我来说才是最好的”结弦喘息着打断他：“我只会为你这么做，只有你。”  
“这几年你都是想着我这样做的吗？”  
“是的，只有想着你我才能到。”结弦有点迷乱的加快手指的速度：“只有你，Javi，我只想要你。虽然那时候……可我……”  
“不许再说这个了，柚子。”Javi用力地握紧拳头：“过来，让我抱你。”  
“等一下……”  
结弦小声嘀咕着，他坐起来，转过来面对着Javi，他跨坐在Javi腰间，慢慢扶着Javi的性器试图坐下。他以前确实很怕这个姿势，这对他来说有点难，他被Javi惯坏了，一点苦都吃不了的娇气，但是他现在想试试，他觉得Javi会喜欢的。  
“我喜欢看你这个时候的表情。”  
Javi看着结弦一点点吞入自己的东西，他慢慢坐起来，低头亲吻结弦的锁骨，手指像触碰乐器一样划过他的肋骨，他在发抖，尽力让自己保持轻的动作：“你这个时候，总是咬嘴唇，像是想哭，又像是有点生气了，但是我知道你很喜欢，你太可爱了，pomelo。”  
“Javi，Javi……慢一点。”结弦闭着眼睛，颤抖着喊他：“慢一点，但是再深一点……啊！”  
“是这样吗？”  
Javi慢慢的向上挺腰，他几次差点失控，他想用力，想咬他，在他身上留下痕迹，但他控制住了自己。结弦感觉到了，他抱着他的头，亲吻他的鬓角：“对，就是这样……Javi，你看，你做的很好，你不会伤害我，你爱我。”  
“Te amo，pomelo。Te amo。”  
Javi深深地吻他，结弦听见他哭了，他感觉到他的眼泪。结弦回应他的吻，含糊不清的安抚他：“我也爱你Javi，我爱你……抱我，照你喜欢的方式做。”  
他给了Javi权限，但Javi做的还是极尽温柔，就好像从前无数次那样。结弦抱着他，像是卸下了负担一样迎合他，毫无顾忌的呻吟出声。他知道这几年Javi的很艰难，他们都吃了不少苦，但是好在这些都过去了。

Javi醒来的时候天已经黑了，他听见结弦坐在窗台，小声的打电话：“是的，对。我担心他睡了太久……哦，那就好。是，他睡得很沉……不，我不觉得他有做噩梦。好的，我知道了，谢谢你。”  
结弦挂掉电话，他听见Javi醒来的声音，他躺回到床上，看着他眨了眨眼睛：“你睡了好久，我有点担心。”  
“我很久没能睡的这么好。”Javi伸手搂过他，吻他的脸颊：“刚才是谁的电话，Marina？”  
“是的，我问了她你的药都应该怎么服用。上次你让我给你两颗的那种，她说如果你的情况稳定，那种应急的药物可以尽量减少。但是其他的还是要按时。”  
Javi把脸埋在结弦的头发里吸气：“你就是我的药，我现在感觉好多了。”  
“那你饿了吗？现在已经晚上八点了。”  
“有一点。”  
结弦从床上跳起来：“Marina说，如果你能有胃口是好现象！”  
“哦，我不应该让你跟她联系。你会跟她学坏的，她太烦了。”  
“我来做饭！”  
结弦没有听他的抱怨，他跑进厨房，兴奋地开始准备。Javi看着他熟练的在厨房里忙忙叨叨，突然又觉得心理有点不舒服。  
“Javi，帮我把鸡蛋递过来。”结弦看向他，敏锐地察觉到他的表情变化：“怎么了？”  
“你以前都不会做饭。”  
“这没什么，你以前把我宠的过头了。其实做饭很有趣。”结弦的语气很轻快：“不过我会的不多，蛋包饭可以吗？”  
“什么都好。”Javi走过来，把下巴架在他的肩膀上：“要我帮忙吗？”  
“好呀。”结弦眯着眼睛笑：“这样更快一点。我真的饿了。”

他们就坐着厨房的料理台上分一大盘两人份的蛋包饭，因为结弦做了一个过大的蛋包。  
“你的锅子太大了。”结弦跟他抱怨：“我平时做的很好的。”  
“你想去西班牙吗？”  
Javi突然问他，结弦嚼着一口饭，瞪大了眼睛。Javi伸手擦掉他嘴角的一点酱汁：“我最近的工作结束了，原本就计划要回去，但是，我现在想，我想带你回去。”  
“西班牙，你家？”结弦呆呆的看着他：“你要我见你家人吗？”  
“你愿意吗？”  
结弦放下勺子，凑过去抱他：“我很愿意，不过……你得帮我补补西班牙文。”


	6. 这个故事里的Javier真的很有钱

结弦知道Javi的家族很有钱，但他没想过他会这么有钱，不，说有钱太肤浅了，结弦甚至开始怀疑那个王室私生子的传言。  
“城堡。”结弦在车上睡醒以后，看到车窗外就是这样一副场景。他点了点头，一脸平静地看向Javi：“你家有城堡。”  
“我平时不住这儿，我和Laura都比较喜欢住在，呃，现代化一点的地方。”Javi安慰一样的揉他的后颈：“别紧张柚子。”  
“我的天啊！我怎么可能不紧张！？”结弦哭笑不得的揪住Javi的领子：“你没告诉我你家有城堡！”  
司机识趣的下车，给他们留足空间，Javi笑着任由他在自己胳膊上磨牙：“这是我父母在我小时候买下来的，西班牙这种小城堡很多，售价并不贵。”  
“小？”结弦不可置信的看着他：“我数了一下，这里有十几扇窗户。”  
“7间卧室，9间接待室。”Javi有点喜欢他这种吃惊的表情，故意说道：“防御塔楼现在没有用了，所以改成了小型的博物馆。”  
“你家还养了老虎是吗？”  
“不，迪拜人喜欢狮子或者豹子，但我没养。不过如果你喜欢，我可以去问问。”  
结弦用力在他胸口捶了一下：“闭嘴，我现在很生气。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为贫穷！”  
Javi笑了起来，结弦看着他笑，又不生气了。Javi看了一眼窗外等候的老管家，握了握结弦的手：“该下车了。”

“您气色看起来很不错。”  
老管家似乎有点激动，Javi拍了拍他的肩膀。老管家看向结弦，鞠了一躬：“您一定是羽生先生。Javier少爷经常提起您。”  
“已经很晚了，别站在这里，快进去。”  
结弦跟着Javi走过大的吓人的前厅，Javi的父母和姐姐已经在会客厅等他们了。结弦有点不安的扯衣角，Javi的父母同样看起来有点紧张，Javi把结弦拉到身前，向他的父母介绍：“爸爸妈妈，Laura，这是我的柚子。”  
“你们好……”  
结弦有点拘谨地鞠躬，Javi的妈妈笑着看了一眼Javi：“他看起来比照片上还要可爱。”  
她走过来拥抱结弦，给了他一个贴面吻：“小可爱，你太瘦了，多呆几天，我让厨房给你做好吃的。”  
“好了，太晚了，让孩子们先去休息。”  
Javi的爸爸同他握了握手：“我们全家都欢迎你来，Javi的事情，非常谢谢你。”  
Laura也过来跟他贴了贴脸：“我们通过电话，很抱歉那个时候……”  
“您是出于好意。”结弦说道：“我明白的，没关系。”  
他们又聊了一会儿，Javi的妈妈便催他们去洗漱休息，结弦和他们互道晚安后跟着Javi回了他的房间，他们洗漱完后，有人敲门，是Javi的妈妈吩咐厨房给结弦送来了牛奶和小点心，结弦有点雀跃的松了口气：“我觉得他们应该喜欢我。”  
“没人会不喜欢你。”Javi亲了亲他的头发：“我说过，我父母是很开明的人。”  
“是的，即便是你带回来一个男人。换做其他父母，一定会发疯的。”  
“我很早就出柜了。比起同性恋，不知道为什么我妈妈更担心我会带一个浓妆艳抹抽烟酗酒的堕落男孩儿回来。现在看到你她就放心了。而且自从我生病之后，他们可能比我更盼着你能回来。”  
“这大概是生病的唯一好处？”  
结弦打量Javi的卧室，他有种穿越的感觉，房间里的陈设都很古朴，也许有些东西陈设确实是古董，结弦觉得很喜欢这种风格，他伸手去摸床架上缀着复杂绣花的床幔，有点开心的说道：“所以我很轻松的过关了。”  
“是的，欢迎成为Fernandez家族的一员。”  
Javi从背后搂住他：“早点休息，明天我带你四处看看，虽然没有老虎，但是马厩里还有几匹马，我们可以骑马去森林，也许能看见鹿或者狐狸。”  
“哇哦，你家还有森林。”结弦越来越冷静了：“怎么办，我的男朋友和我身份相差太大了，哪里可以找到水晶鞋？”  
Javi笑的很大声，他抱着结弦摔倒在柔软的大床上，在他脸上乱亲：“你太可爱了，我得把你藏起来，这里刚刚好。”  
“听起来像是个恐怖故事的开头？”  
“唔，这个古堡确实有鬼故事，小时候保姆讲给我的。”Javi搂着他故意吓唬他：“晚上如果一个人在走廊里跑，然后就会听见另一个不属于你的脚步声……”  
“好了，不许再讲了！”  
结弦果然被吓到了，他飞快干脆地钻进被子里，拉起被子蒙住脸，只露出一双眼睛看向Javi：“快点过来睡觉，抱着我。我害怕！”  
“好的。我会保护你的。”Javi搂住他拍了拍，在他额头亲了一下：“晚安。”

“Pomelo，醒醒宝贝。”  
“呜……”  
第二天早上天还没亮，结弦就被Javi吻醒了，他们昨晚睡下已经很晚了，所以结弦皱着一张小脸发出不高兴的声音，不肯睁眼睛。Javi看着他在床上耍赖，又温柔的在他脸上一下一下的亲：“快点起来，带你看好东西，你可以回来再睡。”  
结弦无奈地从床上坐起来，Javi哄着他帮他穿袜子，他们又回到了五年前的那种状态。结弦矇着眼睛被他拉着往前走，Javi经过厨房的时候还拿了两个苹果。  
“我吃不下。”结弦闭着眼睛打哈欠：“我们要去哪儿？远吗？”  
“不远，就在后花园里。”  
Javi兴冲冲地拉着他走，他们走了十分钟，到了临近城堡背后的小花园。天还没亮，草地上沾满了露水，结弦嘟着嘴甩了甩鞋子上的水，刚想叫他，Javi就轻轻拉住了他的手：“嘘……”  
结弦顺着Javi手指的方向看去，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。那是一头很漂亮的雌鹿，从清晨雾气朦朦的树林里走了出来，它看见人先是吓了一跳，蹦跳着跑开一段距离。Javi握紧结弦的手，示意他不要动，那头鹿迟疑了一会儿，慢慢地保持着戒备向他们走了过来。  
“Javi！”结弦用气声发出惊喜的尖叫：“她好漂亮！奈良也有很多鹿，但是不一样，她像个小精灵！”  
“嘘，小声一点。”Javi把一只苹果掰开，他从结弦后面握住他的手，把半个苹果放在结弦手里：“慢一点，不要吓跑她。”  
鹿嗅到了苹果的味道，迟疑地向前走了两步，飞快的咬住了苹果。结弦几乎屏住了呼吸，才没有尖叫出声。她吃掉了半个苹果，对眼前的两个人降低了点戒心，然后试探着去看Javi背在身后的的手。  
“哦，你真是个狡猾的家伙。”Javi把剩下的半个苹果递给她。结弦晃着他的手臂，兴奋地说个不停：“Javi，她好可爱！你知道她会在这，所以才带我过来？”  
“管家告诉我的。”Javi抱着他，轻轻吻他的发顶：“这里经常会有小动物来，佣人们有时候会用剩下的食物喂它们，我记得我家以前的园丁还有一只和他关系很好的松鼠。这头鹿怀孕了，他们说她最近经常来讨东西吃，非常馋嘴。”  
“所以我们下次再来这里，说不定能看到小鹿？”  
“是的，只要你愿意，你随时都可以来。或者你住下不走，都可以。”Javi摸了摸他的头发：“这里就和你家一样。”  
结弦有点不好意思的抿紧了嘴，那头鹿吃完了东西，看了看他们，意识到没有更多苹果了，甩了甩尾巴跳走了。结弦有点失落，Javi握住了他的手，亲了亲他的头顶：“回去了，我们可以再睡一会儿，睡醒了还有好玩的。”  
结弦这才又高兴起来，他们回去的时候，厨房里已经有人在准备早餐，Javi让结弦先上楼，过了不一会儿就端着一个托盘回来，上面放了不少食物和饮料。他在床上支起一张原木的小桌子，然后搂着结弦坐在床上，一本正经地说道：“在床上吃早饭，然后再小睡一会儿。这是我认为最享受的事情。”  
“你是猪吗？”结弦哭笑不得：“睡醒就吃，吃完就睡。”  
Javi一点不生气，往他嘴里塞了一小块沾了巧克力酱的churros：“尝尝看，我不知道这边的厨师是不是和你的胃口，也许我应该让妈妈找一个日本厨师。”  
“我记得这个，我们在加拿大的时候。你还笑话我是小孩子的口味，只喜欢吃甜的。”  
Javi凑过去想亲他，结弦嫌弃地推开他，想去够热巧克力和另外一种粘着霜糖的面包，Javi故意抓着他的胳膊，不让他碰到，然后撅起嘴看着他撒娇。结弦被他逗笑，跟他交换了一个腻人的吻，Javi舔了舔嘴唇，伸手在结弦脸上摸了摸：“是吧，你总是吃甜的，所以你也是甜的。”  
结弦拍开他的手，假装认真地吃他的早餐。Javi更喜欢咸味的，结弦凑过去咬了一口他的手里铺着西红柿火腿的烤面包，橄榄油和盐的调味还不错。结弦吃完了一小根churros，嘬了嘬手指。Javi接过他剩下的小半杯热巧克力，喝了一口后皱起眉毛放在一边。结弦还不习惯有佣人在，Javi只能站起来自己收拾，拧了热毛巾帮结弦擦了擦手和脸。结弦猫一样的咕噜噜，又把自己埋进被子里：“我收回我刚才的话，当猪真好。”  
Javi大笑了几声，跳回床上紧紧搂住了他，伸了个懒腰：“哼哼哼！”  
结弦笑的发抖，他伸手回抱住Javi。外面已经依稀蒙蒙亮了，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙漏进来，结弦埋在Javi怀里，迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

“腰上用点力，腿夹紧，宝贝。”  
“好难……”  
结弦苦着脸坐在马背上，那是匹温顺的安达卢西亚小马。Javi骑着另一匹灰色马，拽着结弦的缰绳带着他转圈，故意说道：“是你自己想学的，我的柚子从来都不会认输，怎么这么快就要放弃了？”  
“那也要分。”结弦撇了撇嘴，哼了一声：“这种无关紧要的事情，认输又没什么关系。”  
“不学了？”  
“嗯，没有想的好玩。”  
Javi勒停了马，看着他笑：“那我带着你跑一会儿？”  
结弦眼睛一亮，用力地点头。Javi先下了马，把结弦从马上抱下来，扶着他上自己的马，然后坐在结弦后面，从后面抱住他，扯着缰绳慢慢地驾着马小跑。结弦有点兴奋，又有点怕，他回头去看Javi，用眼神催促他再快一点。  
Javi一抖缰绳，夹紧了马腹，那匹马立刻箭一样的窜了出去。结弦吓得大声尖叫，但Javi把他抱的很紧，那匹马跑的也非常稳，他很快就不怕了。Javi驾着马跑出了马场，转而向森林里的小路，马匹经过惊起了不少飞鸟，唧唧喳喳叫的悦耳。午后森林里的气味也让人忍不住要用尽力气多呼吸两口，Javi渐渐地放慢速度，让结弦有时间打量周遭，森林深处隐约有一小片闪光的地方，结弦眯着眼睛去看，等到离得近了点，才发现是一个小湖泊，Javi勒了一下缰绳，转而让马小步的往湖边靠近，然后下马去把结弦抱下来，问他：“好玩吗？”  
结弦用力点头，Javi便指了指自己的嘴。结弦这次大大方方地亲了他。Javi高兴地不行，又指着这个湖，跟结弦说：“这是Laura小时候很喜欢的地方，她一度禁止我来，她那时候可凶了。”  
结弦假装害怕瞪大了眼睛：“哇哦，那我们现在过来你姐姐会生气吗？”  
“没关系，我们有两个人，不怕打不过她。”  
结弦咯咯的笑个不停。Javi牵着他的手走到湖边，那里早就有人准备好了一块厚实和垫子，还有野餐篮子。结弦靠在Javi怀里坐下来，长吁了一口气：“我有没有向你表达过对有钱人的羡慕？”  
Javi捏了捏他的脸：“你确实应该羡慕我，我有世界上最可爱的男朋友。”  
“为什么你还能那么努力？”结弦认真地看着他：“而没有变成猪。”  
“你最近很喜欢猪，也许我应该去买几头送给你。”Javi拉住他的手故意咬了一下，又亲了亲：“这不一样，我继承的，和我自己得来的。我想给你完全由我自己得来的东西。”  
“我已经有你了。”结弦捧着他的脸碰了碰他的额头：“我不需要更多的。”  
Javi没有回答，只是凑近他的脸和他接吻。结弦慢慢被他压着躺倒在野餐垫上，Javi隔着衣服抚摸他，结弦突然有点害羞地睁开眼睛：“不，不行，不能在这里做，这种地方太……”  
Javi敲敲他的脑袋，笑了起来：“天啊，你在想什么呢？”他想了想，又补充了一句：“我本来真的只是想亲你，可是现在你得负责。”  
“不行，会有人看到的。”  
“所以不会有人看到就可以吗？”Javi挑了挑眉毛：“放心宝贝，这里是私人领地，绝对不会有别人。”  
结弦被暖和的太阳晒得迷迷糊糊的，他下意识地又妥协了。Javi一颗颗解开他的衬衣扣子，却没把它脱下来。他把脸埋在结弦脖子里用力吸气，轻轻咬他的锁骨。结弦长长地叹息，伸手回抱住Javi的头。他们做的很缓慢，似乎只是更想享受温情脉脉的前戏。Javi把结弦抱在腿上，一直在跟他接吻，结弦低声呻吟，主动去解Javi的腰带，Javi握着结弦的手，按在自己炽热肿胀的东西，结弦有点不好意思地缩手，被Javi按住了：“就用手就好。”  
结弦有些不解地看他，Javi解释道：“这里什么也没有……一会儿回去还要骑马，怕你受不了。”  
结弦害羞的垂下眼睛，他们两个衣服都还穿的比较整齐，只是解开的裤子。Javi把他们两个的性器叠在一起，握住上下捋动。结弦把下巴架在他肩膀上，张着嘴奶声奶气地喘息，他听见Javi闷闷地笑声：“Pomelo，别这样，我会忍不住的。”  
结弦从鼻子里哼了一声，不轻不重咬了Javi的肩膀一口，Javi便报复似的加快了动作，用力用拇指刮了一下结弦性器的顶端，结弦猛地弓起了身子，但Javi堵着他的出口不让他射出来。结弦有点着急，看着他语无伦次地咿咿呀呀，又像是求饶，又像是命令。Javi看着他撅了撅嘴，结弦认命地搂住他的脖子吻他，探出舌尖跟他纠缠。Javi之前刚吃过番茄，西班牙人总是吃番茄，嘴里有种特别的带一点点涩味的酸甜。Javi由着他咬自己的舌头，他松开捋动两人性器的手，含混地蛊惑结弦：“你自己来……”  
“不行。”  
“两只手，乖……”  
“呜……”  
结弦松开揽着Javi脖子的手，乖乖地捧住两个人滚烫的东西上下套弄，Javi满足的叹气，他把手按在结弦后颈手揉捏，亲他的发顶和耳朵，结弦低着头想躲，Javi就在他耳朵边故意喷气：“快一点，宝贝柚子，再快一点。”  
“别……”  
结弦倒吸了一口气，开始发抖，Javi知道他快了，他包住结弦的手，带着他加快了速度，结弦忍不住地啊啊叫，在这种毫无遮蔽的野外太刺激了，他顺着Javi的节奏坐在他腿上扭腰，很快就在他手里释放了出来。Javi也几乎跟他同时就到了，浓白黏稠的液体溅在结弦胸口上，被Javi一点点都舔掉了。结弦闭着眼睛躺在地上，沉在快感的余韵里，他迷迷糊糊看见Javi脱掉棉质的上衣，帮他们两个擦干净手，他这段时间养回来了一点，但还是比之前瘦了不少，结弦伸手去描他的肌肉的线条，又冲他勾了勾手，Javi笑着覆在他身上，一下一下亲他的脸颊。  
“你在勾引我。”  
结弦踢他：“我没有。”  
“好好好，我勾引你。”  
他们两个又开始没意义的斗嘴调情，结弦皱着眉说他：“把衣服穿上，会着凉的。”  
“不会，这里很暖和。”  
Javi刚说完，就觉得头顶滴滴答答的开始有雨滴下来。Javi一脸茫然地抬起头看，结弦幸灾乐祸地笑，把他的上衣扔给他：“快穿上吧！”  
Javi一脸嫌弃地又扔到一边：“太脏了。”  
他看了不远处的灰马，吹了一声口哨，那马竖了竖耳朵，朝这边小跑过来。  
“越下越大了，先找地方躲一躲。”  
Javi把结弦抱上去，自己也翻身上马。结弦回头问他：“去哪儿？”  
“不远处有个小屋，以前给Laura做玩具屋的，后来就没人来了。”  
Javi带着，就到了那个小木屋。雨下这时已经下的很大，Javi把马栓在廊前，护着结弦进了门，这里大概经常有人打扫，屋里很久没有人来，但还很干净。Javi找到了毛巾，盖在结弦头上帮他擦干，结弦被他搓的摇摇晃晃的，忍不住抱怨：“我可以自己来，你也快点擦擦，你现在比我要注意身体。”  
Javi停了一下，结弦顿时又担心自己是不是不该这么说。  
“嗯，知道了。”  
Javi继续给他擦头发，慢慢地说道。然后他送开手，坐到了一旁的沙发上，自己拿另一条毛巾擦干自己。结弦凑过去，在他旁边坐下，讨好地看着他笑，Javi可能原本确实有点低落，但很快就又被他的笑眯眯的眼睛治愈了。结弦心里松了口气，躺在他腿上撒娇：“Javi你一定要好好的，要很健康，我比你小了快四岁呢，我还有那么久那么久要活，一天都不能没有你。”  
Javi一下子就哭了，他揉了一下自己的脸，似乎有点尴尬：“……这太丢人了，我现在还是很容易情绪波动。”  
“Javi现在才是小哭包。”结弦凑过去亲他，故意逗他：“但是你确实不应该哭，你哭的太好看了，我还没有见过有人的眼泪能挂在睫毛上不掉下来。”  
Javi被他逗笑了，他揉着结弦的头发，认真地看他的眼睛，结弦被他深情地眼神看的有点发软，不好意思地抿了抿嘴唇，犹豫着这个时候是不是应该接吻了。Javi却突然对他说道：“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
结弦慢慢地瞪大了眼睛，下意识地站了起来。Javi起身在他脚边单膝跪下，拉着他的手，结弦看见Javi从裤子口袋里掏出一样东西塞在他手里，他举起来看，发现是一把钥匙。  
“这是城堡大门的钥匙，虽然根本没机会用到，但是一个象征。”Javi的声音有些发抖，他努力地控制：“我生过很严重的病，甚至现在都在受情绪影响，我也许不能长寿，也许随时有可能复发。但是，即便是这样有限的人生，我也想要尽力去活得更久一点，更好一点，再多给你一些幸福……你愿意吗？”  
“Javi……”结弦红着眼睛，泣不成声的不停点头：“我愿意。我一直都愿意的……你早就给了我戒指……”  
“对不起，让你久等了。”  
Javi起身抱着他，温柔地替他擦眼泪，结弦把脸埋在他的怀里，小心地呼吸Javi的味道。他听见外面的雨渐渐停了，就像天气一样，就算他们曾经分离，误解，但最终，一切都好起来了，比以前更好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，这个故事也都搬运过来了。  
> 希望你们会喜欢。  
> 给我留言啊~

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，请给我留言，一起玩耍！
> 
> hope you will like it ，please leave your comments.


End file.
